narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamina
Kamina is a Jōnin-level kunoichi from Kumogakure and the daughter of the village's 4th Raikage, A. Background Kamina had a relatively pleasant childhood despite her father's frequent absences due to his position as the village's leader. Her mother and uncle, Bee showered her with more than enough love and adoration on a daily basis, the latter of whom would often bringing home gifts and souvenirs upon his return from journeying. However, she did enjoy moments with him, mostly during their training sessions. In these moments, A made it a priority to instill in Kamina the importance of loyalty and strength, going on to state that without either, she would never persevere as a shinobi. Growing up, Kamina idolized her father for his amazing power and took pride in his reputation as being the strongest ninja in the entire village. She took everything he ever taught her into deep consideration, basing most of her beliefs around his teachings, and valued his opinion above all else, taking great offense to any perceived slight in his name. She also greatly looked up to Bee, and under his influence and guidance, decides to find her own path rather than partake on the one set for her since birth. She was a considerably cheerful and self-confident child, eager for adventure and excitement, which enabled her to easily develop friendships, but also sometimes led to many misadventures. Because she was mostly left under the watch of her father's top pupil, Darui, he often was tasked with ensuring she did not wander off, though more than once, Kamina was able to slip from his sights. Her mother, Tsuki, was an extremely beautiful, cheery and carefree woman, the complete opposite of her stern and stoic husband in terms of disposition. And it is also this attitude that he strongly believes led to her early demise. Because he sees so much of her in Kamina, A would develop a paranoia that inspired him to become fiercely over protective of her, increasing over the years as she did, to the point she would begin to found it insufferable and would start to rebel against his orders. Personality Before mother's death, Kamina was a very bright and cheerful youth, her disposition making her relatively popular amongst her peers, as well as adult figures. She was also extremely confident in her ability to strive, which stemmed from the high pride she held in being the daughter of the Fourth Raikage and granddaughter of the Third, and constantly voiced the desire to emulate and eventually surpass both. She was also considered to be very respectful of her elders, a trait that most of her teachers frequently doted on. She found joy in being around her family and friends, her smile said to be "contagious" by those who knew her as a child. She was well-known as being a shadow of her mother in looks and personality. In spite of her attempts to appear happy, Kamina's attitude had changed entirely after the death of her mother. She became more serious, determined, introverted and hardly ever smiled. However, after meeting Naruto at the Chunin Exams, which are being hosted in Konoha that year, he tells her a joke that makes her laugh uncontrollably. A major flaw that she possesses and is usually repremanded for is her hot temper and her frequency to fight off of raw emotion. Although she is notably much stronger because of the effect it has on the flow of her chakra system, Kamina attacks mercilessly yet recklessly and as a result her movements can easily be predicted, even evaded, depending on the capabilities of her opponent. She has learned to control her anger as she becomes more experienced, but on occassions, such as if someone speaks ill of her loved ones, she will lose her temper. Her rage, when beyond control, is often compared to that of a tailed-beast's. After teaming with Sasuke and learning of Danzō and Setsune's true intentions through Uchiha, as well as the identity of her father and the reason behind his death, Kamina has come to doubt the ways of the world and the people in it, and has resolved that she can no longer trust anyone. This has caused her to descend into the same darkness that had consumed Sasuke, which, after she aids him in disposing of Danzō, is pointed out by Kakashi. He takes notice that she hasn't yet transformed into the monster she could eventually become and there was still more than enough time to save her. Meanwhile, Kamina begins to undergo serious psychological issues while reflecting on her life. She sees her mother dying over and over again as a result of being betrayed by her best-friend and someone she trusted, which causes her to recount her own friendships with Ino and Sakura and the overwhelming possibility of not being able to trust them. Since an early age, Kamina was fixated with power and the idea of being universally known for having plenty of it. As such, she is also attracted to men who can put on a display of great physical prowess, leading to her being infatuated with Naruto and Sasuke, both of whom she noticed had become immensely powerful before considering becoming romantically involved with either. Appearance Kamina's hair is black, like the majority of her paternal anscestors. While she prefers to keep it cut so it grows a little past her shoulders when she is older, as a youth it reached to the middle of her back. She has a tan complexion and brown eyes, also characteristics that she inherited from her father, and is reknowned as being extremely beautiful. As stated by Madara and Ayano, she holds a visible resemblance to her great-grandmother, Takedo. As a child she normally wore a white shirt with yellow sleeves and blue jeans, her hair usually worn down. Her skin is visibly lighter in her youth, almost the same fair color as her mother's, but it eventually darkens to an extent over time. During her trip to the Land of Frost, she is seen wearing a long blue coat with fur lining the hood and black boots. When she is older her costume varies, though she can typically be seen wearing khaki pants and a white shirt with navy blue lettering on the front and red sleeves. While going 'undercover' with Suigetsu, she sports a red shirt with black and white striped sleeves and a tan hat with the letter N on it. She can also be seen wearing a red varsity jacket with white sleeves during colder weather. As a member of Root she donned a black sleeveless shirt and fitting pants as a means to move around easier during her training session. Despite being awarded the status of Jōnin, Kamina does not bother to wear a forehead protector, nor does she carry any weapons, fully relying on her skill. The only physical similarities she shares with Miyuki are their tall, statuesque physiques and long, lean legs, which are complimented on as being the best asset of her body whenever they are exposed. They also have the same eye and facial structure. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Kamina's attire is very similar to that of Yukedo's as she makes her way to the battle field. Category:Kunoichi